In the field of wireless communications, time acquisition using Time-Domain Multiplexed (TDM) pilot symbols is often used to acquire timing information in wireless communications systems. Known TDM pilot based timing acquisition methods, such as those relying on a time domain channel estimate, are susceptible to fading, noise and interference. Thus, TDM timing acquisition algorithms that are more robust in the presence of severe fading, thermal noise and other sources of interference can improve wireless receiver performance.